


Folklore and Fairytales

by rayningnight



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by FANART from Google, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, More of a prompt than anything, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayningnight/pseuds/rayningnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two thousand years and a millennia more, this land will be cursed from mountain to shore. To unravel this spell, the castes must mix, for predator and prey must coexist; or else all will stay forever cursed, and never remember to be reversed.</p>
<p>AU: Zootopia and the surrounding district lands are actually cursed, and though they didn't know it, recent radical happenings like Judy Hopp's campaign-by-proxy with equality employment have kinda broken it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folklore and Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: The story of how an obliviously cursed land has been saved through sheer luck and fortune from Judy Hopp's optimism and impossible dreams and various other characters (probably OCs) who brought in other radical changes to Zootopian social faux pas, and now animals are turning into people.
> 
> [Yes the summary sucks. I'll make a better one up later. Probably.]

It's sudden, terrifying, and all around strange. 

All around Zootopia, animals are remembering – the tortoises and tuataras, the historians and scholars, the old and enlightened – the days before they evolved. The days before the were changed.  

And soon everyone knows that they were once different. Uncanny. Strange.

Historians revealed that the curse was broken due to the recent radical changes in social norms: equality between predator and prey employment, the legalization of cross-species marriage, numerous adoptions causing the creation of hybrid families—

"As we all integrate with each other, learn to fear less and feel more between each other, animals all over are reverting into what the old texts revealed to be—“ the anchor pauses, flipping a paper sheet,

“Human."

* * *

_Chapter_ _1_

* * *

Judy Hopps stares at the mirror in fascination.

Human — that's what the odd creature was. Soft skin without fur, excluding the ever-growing part on her head and thinned hairs along various parts of her body. Opposable thumbs like a gorilla, long limbed, a tall stature — and wasn't that a surprise? Bunnies, along with rodents, birds, sheep and so on had grown up,  and bears, bulls and giraffes had shrunken down. 

Animals — people — were rebuilding whole towns, creating new mechanisms, taking courses from the research recently published to the public to understand their new anatomy. Many Zootopians still retained many characteristics of their... animalistic forms. Tails, teeth, claws, ears, and so on still marked what species a person was before.

Judy herself still has her bunny ears and tail. Her nose and legs however... well, it's strange. 

They still functioned as well as her bunny state - heightened smell, kicks, high jumps, and so on - despite clearly NOT looking like her button nose and double jointed legs.

She was one of the farthest along — she knows this, from the internet — and she’s trapped herself in her home for days. She called in the ZPD and had used up all her stored up vacations (thank goodness she’d been double shifting so often in the last three years) and the others who had already Reversed were now more human than animal. Like her. And those further in their transformation… well, it was a bit of a relief through the chaos, because apparently one could switch all the way back to their animalistic form.

Though, it would only last a couple of hours. It was like using some strange energy — some sort of “magic” in their bodies leftover from the curse — that would need to recharge to do so again. 

Of course, Judy doesn’t know this first hand — she’d only found out today, considering her mental breakdown yesterday when she realized she had no facial fur any more. How could she face Nick—

Judy paused, the thought striking her suddenly.

Throughout her whole ordeal, she hadn’t even thought of calling her PARENTS, let alone Nick.

What was she doing to herself?!

She’s never been a coward — never let fear drive her so low as to hide herself in her apartment — in her HOLE like some terrified rabbit. No. She’s Judy Ginnifer Hopps, and no freaky magic voodoo stuff was going to change her!

Huffing at herself, she glances at the clock - 6:30AM, an hour later than she wanted, but that’s fine. She’ll just skip breakfast and instead of hacking off all the hair on her head, she’ll tie it up like a… tail. Yeah. Like a tail. 

(The hair wouldn’t go away - for some reason, whenever she hacked and shaved it all off, the hair would just grow right back! Even worse, it was as if whenever she went to bed the next time with her head hair gone, more of her body fur retreated! As if the fur was compensating her head hair! It was maddening, frightening, and pissing her off.)

Judy sighed, glanced at the mirror once more, before standing taller, putting on a grin, and out loud to the looking-glass she said, “It’s going to be okay, because no matter what type of animal you are, change starts with you."

It’s time to make the world a better place.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the movie yesterday, I needed some sort of friendship or romance fix with Judy and Nick and I COULD NOT FIND VERY MUCH OMG WHYYY.
> 
> And for some reason no one had the idea to make them all human??? Or made an AU where they were all human??? (I may still do that if I don't drown in my uni workload. Ha. I should be doing that essay due tomorrow but ah... well...).
> 
> Anyway, this is short, I know, but I just don't have much time. I hope I inspired others to write something along these lines so I can read it! ;) I'll be back for sure though, so don't worry about this being discontinued after, what, 500ish words?


End file.
